Shada (2017 Animated Edition)
The DVD and Blu Ray releases have the same contents. Disc 1 Commentary Toby Hadoke interviews actors Christopher Neame (Skagra) and Daniel Hill (Chris), character artist Martin Geraghty, and animator Anne Marie Walsh in a special commentary covering the 38 year production of Shada ''from 1979 to 2017. Alternate Sound Mixes Available in 5.1 Surround Sound, 2.0 Stereo, and 1.0 Mono. Mixed by Mark Ayres. Disc 2 Taken Out of Time Cast and crew look back on the making of ''Shada. ''With actors Tom Baker and Daniel Hill, director Pennant Roberts, production manager Ralph Wilton, production assistant Olivia Bazalgette and design assistant Les McCullum. Now and Then A return visit to Cambridge to compare and contrast the city locations as they appear in ''Shada ''with how they look today. Narrated by Richard Bignell. Strike, Strike, Strike! Although by far the most high profile victim, ''Shada ''was by no means the only ''Doctor Who ''story to be affected by industrial action. BBC political correspondent Shaun Ley presents this 2012 documentary, featuring actress Nicola Bryant, director Paul Seed, Liberal Democrat peer Lord Addington, BECTU union president Tony Lennon and writer and union rep Gary Russell. Studio Sessions A compilation of raw footage from the studio recording of ''Shada. ''Shot at BBC Television Centre in November 1979. Dialogue Sessions In June 2017, the original cast of ''Shada ''reassembled in the sound studio for two days dialogue recording for the animated sections of the story. This is a compilation of some of the material recorded over those two days. Featuring Tom Baker, Christopher Neame, Daniel Hill and Toby Hadoke. Studio Shooting (2017) A compilation of behind-the-scenes footage from the final live action shoot for ''Shada, ''recording in September 2017. Model Filming A compilation of behind-the-scenes footage from the model effects filming conducted for ''Shada in August 2017. Deleted Scenes Two short scenes, originally intended for animation, were cut during the production, for reasons of pacing. They are presented here from the raw studio sessions. Title Sequence Films The Doctor Who title sequence used on Shada was created in 1974 by BBC graphic designer, Bernard Lodge. It opened and closed every Doctor Who episode made between 1974 to 1979. As part of the 2017 completion of production of Shada all of the original film negatives for this title sequence were retransfered and digitally remastered in high definition. the sequence is presented here in full, together with raw transfers of the film rolls themselves and some never before released test footage. Live Action Reference Footage In order to help give the Shada animators the best possible reference from which to work, a number of scenes were acted out as live action scenes in a green-screen studio. It was the first footage to be shot on Shada for nearly 38 years. Featuring Daniel Hill (Chris Parsons), Barnaby Edwards (Krag performer) and Tim Bentinck (doubling for Tom Baker). 1979 Photo Gallery A collection of photographs taken during the original 1979 location filming and studio recording of Shada. 2017 Photo Gallery A comprehensive gallery of drawings, artwork, photographs and other images related to the 2017 completion of Shada. PDF Materials Includes original scripts (rehearsal scripts, 1979 camera scripts, 1981 camera scripts, and 1992 VHS compilation scripts), recording schedules, animation storyboards, the 1981 Doctor Who Annual, 1992 VHS cover, Knitting Pattern, and Promotional Art. Disc 3 (Blu-Ray Steelbook Exclusive) 1992 VHS Verison This inclues the edition of Shada released on the VHS format in 1992. It features the original footage combined with Tom Baker narrating the missing scenes. 2003 Webcast Version To celebrate Doctor Who's 40th Anniversary, the BBC produced a new animated version of the Douglas Adams story, which was made available on the Doctor Who website. It was rewritten to feature Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor, and also stars Lalla Ward as Romana and John Leeson as K-9. Missing Bonus Features Bonus Features from the original DVD release not ported to this release. * Production Subtitles * Being a Girls * 1992 VHS Verison (exclusive to the Blu-Ray Steelbook) * 2003 Webcast Version (exclusive to the Blu-Ray Steelbook) Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Blu-Ray